An image forming apparatus including a main mechanical part covered with a housing is known. The main mechanical part includes an ejection portion configured to eject a recording sheet that undergoes a printing process in an image forming portion. The image forming apparatus is provided with an upper sheet receiving portion disposed on an upper surface of the housing and a side sheet receiving portion disposed on a side of the housing, which are configured to receive a recording sheet ejected from the ejection portion. The image forming apparatus includes a guide portion disposed facing the ejection portion and configured to guide a recording sheet ejected from the ejection portion selectively to the upper or side sheet receiving portion when the guide portion slidingly contacts the recording sheet.